<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вот такая любовь by Lavender_Prime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069175">Вот такая любовь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime'>Lavender_Prime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humour, Kidfic, M/M, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ирука. И его первая любовь. Уже чувствуете, откуда потом что взялось?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orochimaru/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вот такая любовь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751413">A Crush to End All Crushes</a> by Hey-Diddle-Diddle.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ирука впервые влюбился в семь.<br/>
Объект любви был очень мужественным.<br/>
И очень красивым.<br/>
И это была ну такая любовь, ну такая любовь!<br/>
Потому что он влюбился в Орочимару.<br/>
Орочимару был прекрасен (даже красивее мамы, подумал Ирука) и уж точно куда лучше, чем все девочки из класса Ируки.<br/>
Орочимару часто можно было встретить с Джирайей или Цунаде, а вместе они, в свой черед, находились рядом с Хокаге.<br/>
То есть с Желтой Молнией тоже.<br/>
А также (ну, достаточно часто это было так) – рядом с папой Ируки.<br/>
И это означало, что Ирука в разгаре своей детской влюбленности, мог часто видеть объект своего обожания.<br/>
Это была любовь из любовей.<br/>
Мама считала, что это довольно мило – хотя и чуточку тревожно.<br/>
Однажды – о день позора! – Ирука решил избраннику что-нибудь подарить.<br/>
Только никак не мог определиться, что именно.<br/>
Карманных денег у него было не очень много, и он не был уверен, что Орочимару-сама оценит моточки проволоки или палочки сургуча также высоко, как и сам Ирука.<br/>
Так что Ирука сделал лучшее, что только мог придумать (и что часто видел у мальчиков из Академии постарше).<br/>
Он сорвал цветок.<br/>
И подарил его.<br/>
Самому Орочимару.<br/>
Джирайя заржал. Цунаде хихикнула. Хокаге закашлялся, Желтая Молния усмехнулся, а папа Ируки еле удержался от смешка.<br/>
Орочимару удивленно уставился на цветок, потом, не менее удивленно, – на стоявшего перед ним странного маленького мальчика.<br/>
Он вновь перевел взгляд на цветок, затем задумчиво дотронулся до губ.<br/>
– Ирука-кун, – произнес он, и Ирука с трудом подавил легкую дрожь безумного обожания, – ты бы хотел вместе со мной… пообедать?<br/>
Как потом решил Ирука, лучше этого обеда не было ничего в мире.<br/>
К тому же кто бы мог подумать, что осьминожьи щупальца – такая прекрасная штука?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>